


Idealne miejsce

by letmefly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Erebor, F/M, Middle Earth
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Rasy nie powinny się ze sobą mieszać. Każda z nich ma przypisane inne cechy, dążenie do innych celów. Każda z nich ma swoje środowisko. Ale co jeśli idealne miejsce niektórych postaci nie jest tam, gdzie powinno być?





	Idealne miejsce

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwotnie opublikowany 16.06.2015 na ulf-stories.blogspot.com

Las to nie miejsce dla Krasnoluda. Wysokie, starsze od niektórych Elfów drzewa, nieograniczona przestrzeń i świeże powietrze sprawiają, że Synowie Ziemi czują się niekomfortowo.  
( _Kili całkowicie swobodnie biega pomiędzy drzewami ścigając mnie. Zanosimy się od śmiechu kładąc się na miękkim mchu i wymieniając delikatne pocałunki._ )  
  
Domy Elfów nie są przystosowane dla Krasnoluda.  
Sprzęty są zwyczajnie zbyt wysokie, ich dieta różni się w każdym calu, a wpadające przez liczne otwory okienne promienie słońca przyprawiają o ból głowy.  
( _Kili macha nogami w powietrzu siedząc przy stole i żartuje z naszych nieproporcjonalnych wzrostów. Pytam, czy smakuje mu moja sałatka chociaż wiem co odpowie. Mam wrażenie, że myślami jest hen, w Ereborze, otoczony znajomymi zapachami metalu i złota._ )  
  
Elfowie powinni być z Elfami, Krasnoludy z Krasnoludami.  
Rozbieżności rasowe i odmienne języki nie są przypadkiem.  
( _Czułe słowa szeptane w Khuzdulu brzmią coraz mniej obco._ )  
  
Elfowie postawieni wyżej w hierarchii nie łączą się w pary z niższymi Elfami.  
To nienaturalne.  
( _Ponowna wizyta Legolasa kończy się jego dłońmi na moich biodrach i ustami na mojej szyi. Wyznanie miłosne we własnym języku jest gorzkie i odległe jak Czarna Mowa._ )  
  
Krasnoludy wyrwane ze swojego naturalnego środowiska pożera tęsknota za domem.  
( _Pytam Kila czy czuje się dobrze, czy nie pragnąłby wrócić na Samotną Górę. Przenosi wzrok z horyzontu na moje oczy i gdy chwyta moją dłoń, widzę w jego oczach prawdziwe szczęście._ )  
  
Odrzuceni Elfowie pragną tylko jednego: zemsty.  
( _Legolas wraca pewnego ranka prowadząc ze sobą dwóch strażników i zimnym głosem oznajmia, że zostałam oskarżona o zdradę i wygnana. Musimy uciekać._ )  
  
Elfowie źle czują się w zamknięciu. Mogą wtedy nawet oszaleć.  
( _Nie przeszkadza mi huk towarzyszący wydobywaniu klejnotów, powietrze wewnątrz góry wcale nie jest tak duszne i zatęchłe jakby się mogło wydawać. Kiedy tym razem to Kili pyta mnie czy wszystko w porządku odpowiadam, że tak. Bo idealne miejsce do życia jest dla mnie tam, gdzie jesteśmy razem._ )


End file.
